


bite bite bite

by TinyButWicked



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bite Kink, Biting, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Non-Graphic Smut, Rog's a twilight hoe, not that smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: Roger does not have a thing for Brian's little fangs.He does not.





	bite bite bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I just had to try my hand at something slightly different. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!.  
> .  
> .  
> .

_ Fangs fangs fangs _

 

Maybe it wasn't normal. Maybe it wasn't healthy. Roger was completely aware of this, yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it.

 

Brian had a very nice set of teeth. More specifically, he had a nice pair of quite sharp fangs that made the blonde forget about everything sensible when the curly haired man smiled. All white and sharp and seductive.

 

Oh and Roger was willing to give his left kidney to feel those fangs sink into his skin, to experience the sharp, stinging pain as those teeth marked him all over, making sure everyone knew who he belonged to.

 

_ Bite bite bite _

 

The blonde felt heat pooling low in his stomach as he watched Brian smile at yet another interviewer, lips curling up and revealing those sharp little things. Roger swallowed involuntarily, unable to rip his gaze away. 

 

_ Fucking fangs _

 

He did not have a bite kink. He did not. He also did not fancy vampires.

 

He just really,  _ really _ wanted Brian to bite him. A lot. Many times. No kinks there, just a very deep set need to be bitten. With those fangs. And the need didn't really ease up when he saw hazel eyes moving from the interviewer to meet his feverish gaze.

 

_ Bite bite bite _

 

The interview felt agonisingly slow and long, and by the end of it Roger was painfully hard and avoiding eye contact with Brian by all means. He knew the guitarist was aware of his avoidance, and for a dreadful moment he was afraid that Brian had a hunch of Roger's less than holy thoughts because  the older man was smirking, sharp teeth on full display.

 

_ Fangs fangs fangs can you just fucking bite me already. _

 

"You alright mate?" And suddenly those teeth were so very close to him, as Brian snaked his arm around his waist and walked him out of the room. A playful smile was on his lips and Roger had a strong urge to push the lips upwards a little bit, just to see the teeth a bit more.

 

"Oh, yeah. Just dandy"   _ I'd be even better if you sunk your teeth into my neck and pulled my hair and made me your slut.  _

 

"Some very interesting questions that interviewer had"

 

"Yeah. Real deep and stuff" 

 

"Exactly! I think we're finally starting to get our thing across, like the press is actually starting to take us seriously! I mean not like the shit that The Sun publishes, but…" 

 

_ Uhhuh, yes, indeed. Now will you shut up and bite me? _

 

Roger didn't realise he had been staring until Brian stopped talking, looking at the blonde with an unreadable expression.

 

"Is there something on my teeth or why are you staring?"

 

"Fangs"

 

"What?" 

 

"You've got fangs" The first comment had been a slip up, this second one wasn't. The damage had been done, now was the time to try and make the most out of it.

 

"Hm, yes. I am aware"

 

"I really need you to bite me" There was a slight frown on Brian's face, before his features melted into a devilish grin.

 

_ Fangs fangs fangs _

 

"Alright"

 

And fifteen minutes later, when Roger was holding on to Brian for dear life, bare legs wrapped around the guitarist's waist as the older man fucked him against the wall of a scruffy closet, the blonde knew he'd never be able to look at Brian the same way again. He felt the fangs sink into his shoulder and neck, again and again, bringing the pain and drawing blood.  

 

_ Bite bite bite _

 

Roger had never come so hard in his life, and he knew everyone would know just what he had been up to and with whom.

 

Because Brian really did have a nice set of teeth. And a beautiful pair of fangs that left an unmistakable mark.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Mwahahahaha
> 
> Sincerely,  
> My vodka addled brain around 3AM


End file.
